


Pixies Have Big Mouths and Other Life Lessons

by nina_vendredi



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a big mouth fae, Merlin's going to have to fess up to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixies Have Big Mouths and Other Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at thisissirius's Magical Reveal Meme.

It’s just Merlin, Arthur and the pixie. So of course it’s the pixie’s fault, but Arthur is giving Merlin that look that means it’s Merlin’s fault.

“Why would he call you Emrys?”

Merlin’s not sure what to say to that exactly. He’s not had time to look up the name and find out if it means anything, what with being distracted all the time defeating Camelot’s enemies and washing Arthur’s socks. Which, speaking of enemies of Camelot, Merlin resolves to find out how to deal with meddlesome fairies that don’t know how to keep their mouths…

“Merlin!” It’s Arthur’s tone that does it.

“What? You think he’s talking to me?” Because someday, denial will actually work, Merlin’s sure of it. Arthur just tilts his head, in that Merlin-you-are-completely-stupid way that he has, and for a second, Merlin thinks everything is going to be okay. But the damnable pixie looks affronted now.

“Of course I mean you Lord Emrys.” And Merlin’s not sure how to respond to that, but Arthur is shoving him far enough away to get his sword drawn. Merlin’s about had it with this entire situation, and maybe also with the entire pixie population of Albion, and he’s shouting at Arthur before he even realizes what he’s doing.

“I don't know what Emrys even means!”

Arthur’s voice, when he answers, is tight and low, like he’s clenching his teeth, like only Merlin could be dumb enough not to know the meaning of his own name. Which means it’s Arthur’s place to explain it as if Merlin is a small child.

”Emrys is name foretold in prophecy by the Druids of the sorcerer in service to the High King who will unite the kingdoms of Albion, and together they will protect her, and her people forever.” From Arthur’s expression, Merlin can tell he didn’t manage to make a that’s-obviously-not-me face, or even a how-do-you-know-anything-about-prophecy-w  
hen-it’s-technically-magic face, but most likely Merlin’s made an oh-the-dragon-isn’t-full-of-shite-after-all face.

“You!” Arthur shouts, and before Merlin can do more then wince, Arthur is closing in on him and his voice has gone soft and dangerous by his next sentence. “So is that how the High King comes to power? By sending his traitorous liar of a sorcerer into other kingdoms to take them over from the inside?”

Merlin has a moment where he’s completely speechless, and then he’s shouting again and shoving Arthur away. “You utterly stupid ass, you’re going to be the bloody High King.” It’s then Merlin realizes what it is that he has done, and in none of his careful rehearing in front of Gaius’s mirror, has he ever come up with this scenario. And the pixie had apparently escaped while Merlin was distracted.

Arthur’s gone silent, and Merlin would be worried, but that arrogant smirk Arthur’s so good at is starting to creep across his face.

“High King, you say?”


End file.
